


Mood of the Day

by stephanericher



Series: 31 Days of Horoscopes [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: 1/30: Happiness is the mood of the day, Aquarius, as you enjoy the fruits of all your hard work over the past few years. You're able to pursue a few things that you've never been able to before. You're likely surrounded by old and new friends, and romance is blossoming. You probably also look especially attractive now. If all this sounds too good to be true, wake up! It's happening!





	

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't seen s2 so this is probably not canon-compliant oh well
> 
> this 31-day challenge is based on the wonderful [31-Day Horoscope Challenge by @icandrawamoth](http://archiveofourown.org/series/621022). Simply: read your horoscope for the day from horoscope.com (Aquarius for me); use it as a writing prompt.

The worst part of getting up first is that it means Hunk’s the one who has to empty the dishwasher and put away the clean dishes. The best part is that he doesn’t have to actually wash anything and, well, they have a dishwasher in the palace in the first place. But maybe it’s something he shouldn’t be complaining about, even silently, because today he’s greeted by an unusual sight. There’s water all over the floor, under the sink and by the dishwasher, and Coran is desperately trying to avoid it.  
  
“Oh! Hunk!” he says. “I think the pipe is leaking.”  
  
“You think the pipe is leaking?”  
  
“Well, I haven’t been able to get over there to check.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
Coran glances down, a guilty flush on his face. He’s wearing a pair of purple slippers, and they look really soft. Fair point, but still, he’s kind of the only palace staff (and Hunk would really rather not watch him try and turn a leaky sink into a Voltron team-building exercise). Hunk sighs and walks over, sloshing through the layer of water. He opens the door under the sink, and yeah. The pipe that leads from the sink to the dishwasher is twisted; the bolts are loose and water is still dripping from the opening where the segments should be sealed together. Hunk opens the dishwasher, and everything inside is still dry and dirty from dinner. Lovely.  
  
Coran claps his hands. “Looks like you’ve got everything under control, but if you need my help...”  
  
“Do you have any tools?”  
  
“Yes, they’re in the drawer at the end.”  
  
“Could you get me a wrench?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Coran gets him five wrenches (at least they’re roughly analogous to Earth wrenches), one of which is the right size, and after hovering over his shoulder and interrupting for five minutes, and then shooing Hunk away to mop the floor, wanders off. It’s kind of relaxing to have this kind of work to do again, bolts that have their place and need to be taken off and put back together again. Maybe this is the same kind of familiarity Pidge feels when she reprograms an old robot or something.  
  
“Whatcha doing?”  
  
Lance crouches down next to him, pressing a quick kiss to Hunk’s cheek.  
  
“I’m fixing the pipe,” says Hunk.  
  
“Oh,” says Lance.  
  
He sits next to Hunk for a few minutes, quietly watching, kind of the way he used to back at the Garrison when one of them had accidentally shoved the alarm clock off the night table again. And, on clue, he nudges Hunk’s shoulder.  
  
“This is boring.”  
  
“You want the dishwasher to be fixed?”  
  
“I don’t care.”  
  
Hunk snorts. “Have fun washing the dishes.”  
  
The bolts are all off by now, and Hunk twists the lower segment back into position. It pops out once he lets it go, but if he holds it with one hand he can nudge the bolts into their holes and start twisting them back in. Lance sighs and nudges Hunk’s shoulder again. Hunk really does not want to look over at him, because he’s definitely going to be making that cute look, but he knows he’s going to. He lasts five seconds more than he guesses he will, though, and Lance’s cute face is totally worth it.  
  
“Lance.”  
  
“Yes?” He grins.  
  
“What’s up, guys?”  
  
Saved from his all-too-weak-when-it-comes-to-Lance-will by Shiro.  
  
“Hunk’s fixing the dishwasher,” Lance says, as if it’s the most disheartening piece of news in the entire universe.  
  
“Need any help?” says Shiro.  
  
“No thanks,” says Hunk. “But I do appreciate the offer.”  
  
He doesn’t need to elbow Lance in the side to make him look a little sheepish.  
  
“I totally would have offered,” says Lance. “But I know you got this.”  
  
Hunk pats his knee. Lance brightens up a bit.  
  
“Actually,” says Hunk, “there’s this one thing. Hold this bolt in place?”  
  
Lance perks up like a cartoon character inhaling a mug of straight espresso. “I’m so on it.”  
  
It’s really not much of a job, and Hunk probably could have found a way to do it on his own, but it’s worth it to see Lance smiling brightly at him on the other side, pressing the bolt into its place. He tightens the bolt with the wrench, sealing the joint in place, and frowns. That should be it. It doesn’t need any sealant or insulation, and the pipe had probably gotten bent out of position from the mice messing around or the ship moving too much, stuff that can’t really be prevented (and in the scheme of things, a leaky dishwasher and a wet floor don’t really create a catastrophe).  
  
“You want to turn it on and try running those dishes through again?”  
  
Lance jumps to his feet and smacks the button on the front of the dishwasher, and it begins to hum a few ticks later. Lance crouches back down, throwing an arm over Hunk’s shoulders, and they watch the pipe together. It holds; they can hear the water rushing through from the sink to the dishwasher, and none of it’s leaking out.  
  
“Exciting,” says Lance.  
  
“It shouldn’t be,” says Hunk.  
  
Lance drops his head to Hunk’s shoulder, as if he’s so exhausted by the mere thought of watching the pipe continue to not leak. It’s stupid, but also totally cute. Behind them, Shiro clears his throat.  
  
“We’ll take it from here,” says Hunk.  
  
Shiro laughs, but he can take a hint. When they get to their feet, he’s gone and they have the kitchen all to themselves with an hour and change (however many ticks that is) of nominally watching the pipe. They’ll probably hear it if it starts to leak again, and from the way Lance is staring at Hunk he’s having very similar thoughts.  
  
“So,” says Lance. “I’ve been patient enough, right?”  
  
“Maybe,” says Hunk.  
  
(But he’s the one who leans over to kiss Lance, even if Lance is the first one to grab onto him and smile into the kiss. It’s not a competition.)


End file.
